


Le Abdollen, you are late --- A love letter to fullscreen Lord of the Rings

by Lhasgalenlore



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhasgalenlore/pseuds/Lhasgalenlore
Summary: There's more to the Le Abdollen scene in The Two Towers. Here's an advanced present in celebration of LOTR 20th anniversary next year --- I present the full screen screen caps of this scene, in which Legolas is holding Aragorn's hand....I posted this on Tumblr too! Find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lest-we-expire





	Le Abdollen, you are late --- A love letter to fullscreen Lord of the Rings

The Le Abdollen scene in Lotr TTT when Legolas hands Aragorn a condom, is one of the core movie-verse moments for Aralas shippers. we all hit the rewatch button a million times, just can’t get enough of Aragorn’s deep- throated smirk (he really only smiles this widely once, in the entire 11hours 40 minutes of the extended trilogy) and Legolas sub-text flirty smile. BUT there is MORE to this sequence, because LEGOLAS HOLDS ON TO ARAGORN’S HAND AFTER HANDING HIM THE EVENSTAR.

Here’s the blow-by-blow account — after Leggy hands him the Evenstar, we cut away to a full body shot of Aragorn and Legolas lost in each other’s eyes and WATCH THE BOTTOM CENTRE OF THE SCREEN, THEIR HANDS MAKE A V-SHAPE BECAUSE LEGGY HAS HIS RIGHT PALM LOOSLY WRAPPED AROUND ARAGORN’S LEFT FOREARM. YOU CAN SEE THE HOLLOW LEGGY’s THUMB MAKES.

Then Legolas slides his hand down, while Aragorn tils his head and toothily grins at the elf, Legolas’ hand slides down down down, excuse the Rohan girl who walks pasts and blocks our specimen, Leggy’s hand loosens around Aragorn’s palm cos Ara’s clenched fist is wider than Ara’s wrist and Ara looks down to see what is handed to him, Leggy shifts his torso closer to human andddd this is the end of the 3 second lost sequence.

 

 

 

that’s about the extra 3 seconds of footage which has always been in scene, technically, but the dimension of widescreen means the bottom portion of the film is cut.

 

(Sorry for the low quality pics, my mac refused to screenshot so I took these from my projector screen)

 

to all Aralas shippers out there, here’s a quest for you : look for a fullscreen edition (i’ve only seen US & Canada region ones) in your local thrift/charity store or junk yard sale. its your one tangible evidence that Aralas and Viggo x Orlando is canon, shipped hardest by none other than Peter Jackson (he shipped them both so damn hard, but this is a topic for another time and i can go on forever about it)

 

To surmise, Legolas-elves-don’t-do-displays-of-affection-except-for-a-hand-on-shoulder/chest-Greenleaf voluntarily caressed Aragorn’s hand

 

_TLDR: In Lotr TTT when Aragorn returns to Helm’s Deep after falling off the cliff, Legolas hands him the Evenstar pendant AND FREAKING HELD ARAGORN’S ARM (sliding it achingly slowly down to his wrist while keeping dead on eye contact no less) go leggy, im rooting for you_

 

P.S.Lotr full screen is the same footage as the widescreen theaterical editions except it has an aspect ratio of 4:3 vs widescreen 16:9. Its resized to fit those old school boxy tvs. So it has more image on the top and bottom but lesser on the left and right. These fullscreen editions are a limited release, I guess mainly because the movies were made to be released in widescreen, the default cinematic dimension. Lotr was filmed on 23mm film though, hence there are tiny bits and pieces on the sides that gets snipped away for both wide and fullscreen, neither shows the full 23mm picture. (please correct me if im wrong about this)

 

P. S.S This user pseudonihilist on Live Journal wrote a scene analysis but the entry has been removed): if anyone has access or saved the text please lemme know!


End file.
